


Two Dads Are Better Than One

by livinglikelourry (orphan_account)



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinglikelourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a world popular pop-star who just found out that he has a son who's four years old. Louis Tomlinson is one of the best nannies you can get around here. Let's see how this works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Dads Are Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is really just random and hopefully it'll come out okay... I've always been a sucker for fics with kids so here's this! And well here's the prologue so uhm,
> 
> enjoy :)

"C'mere you little munchkin." Harry laughed as he chased after Jacob, crawling under the kitchen table and pulled him out, setting him on hip. Jacob giggled as he gave his dad a playful punch to his cheek.

"Daddy, when is the new nanny going to come?"

"In a bit since Daddy has to be going soon." Harry sighed out as he let his son down. Jacob huffed, crossing his arms over his little chest and scuffing his foot on the floor. He wasn't happy at all.

"Daddy, I don't wanna nanny..." Jacob mumbled, scuffing his foot again. Harry ran a hand through his son’s curls and sighed.

"I know Jake but I've got to go for a while. It'll only be a few hours, okay?" Jacob looked at his father for a moment before shrugging and he finally nodded. Harry smiled half heartedly. "Now go finish cleaning up before this Daddy Dino starts getting hungry!" Harry told him, let out a roar which ended up making his son giggle and run off upstairs to his room.

Harry stood up and slipped out his phone, reading the text he received while he was playing dinosaur.

_Nannys running late, he'll be there in ten_

Harry's eyebrow rose when he reread the text, noticing that it said 'he'll'... Weren't nannies usually women? Harry shrugged it off before walking upstairs to finish getting ready. Heading into his room he could see the bathroom light was on and couldn’t help let out a laugh. He walked over and leaned against the doorframe, watching Jacob brush his teeth humming the SpongeBob Sqaurepants theme song.

It just didn’t seem real to Harry. It’s been a few years since he’s been back home, becoming bigger than he thought when he was only two years into his career. He got signed when he was freshly eighteen, big hopes and dreams in his mind that he’ll get a long way. Singing has always been his thing really, Harry’s loved singing since he could ever remember.

He’d sing whenever he can, just when nobody was around of course. But when he turned fourteen, his band years started to come around and he was the lead singer of White Eskimo for a while. When Harry hit seventeen, his friends thought it was time to put down their instruments and get ready for reality. It was nice while it lasted to say the least.

But Harry wasn’t going to give up.

He’s been told by his family and many brides and bridesmaids on how he has a real talent, and Harry thought that maybe it’d be nice to be famous ya know? Just like every other teenager in the world.

A few trail and errors here and there and Harry got noticed, and the next thing he knew he was heading on his second world tour.

Harry had to admit that the fame did get to him, which was eventually going to happen really. Every night, city after city, he’d sing his heart out, performing the same twelve or thirteen songs like he’s never performed before.  But whenever he wasn’t performing, he was out having the time of his life.

It wasn’t like Harry was a boring sod, being kept up in his luxurious flat every night. He was a teenager, eighteen was the year you can actually go out and have decent fun here in England, and Harry definitely wasn’t going to waste that away. Turned out though that maybe one night he had a little too much fun...

"Daddy," Jacob started, bringing back Harry from his thoughts. "Are you going to be gone all day?" 

Harry shrugged, looking back to his side bed drawer's clock.  _10:16 AM_

"Hmm..." Harry pretended to give it a long thought because he loved seeing his son all riled up.

"Daddy!"

"Well I think I can come back just in time for me to read you that story before you go to bed." Jacob finished rising and smiled brightly at his father before launching himself onto Harry, making let out an 'oof' before he balanced himself out and settled into Harry's arms. As soon as he settled in, the sound of the bell echoed throughout the house, bringing both boys attention. 

"Seems like Liam is finally here with the new nanny." Harry sighed out as he dropped his son and he felt Jacob grab his hand. Harry looked down at him and noticed that his son has gotten all timid and shy. Jacob looked up at Harry and Harry nudged him forward. "Come on, let's go see who Liam picked." 

Heading down the steps, with helping Jacob along the way, Harry and him made it to the door and clicked the button on a little pad with a screen, showing just who was at the door.  

"Hey Liam." Harry greeted as he saw his all dressed up assistant and friend appear. 

"Hey, I've got the nanny with me. Let us in? Oh and where's Jake?" 

"Here I am!" Jacob tugged on his father's pant leg as a way of telling Harry to pick him up to which Harry complied, setting him on his hip.

"Hey little man! Ready for the day?" Jacob nodded.

"I'll let you guys in now." Harry said as he clicked the unlock botton of the pad. "You better have gotten me the best of the best, Li."

"As if you don't even know me." 

Harry laughed before walking over to the door, opening it up and smiling at Liam. 

"So where is-"

"Hey Jacob!" A man who was a pretty petite size and had very nicely styled hair said cheerly as he approached Harry and his son. "How are ya buddy?"

Jacob fidgeted a bit in his spot on Harry's hip before replying with a soft, "Good." The man smiled.

"That's good. Oh I forgot," he held up his hand, waiting for Jacob to take it. Jacob looked up at Harry who looked at Liam who just shrugged. Harry nodded to his son and Jacob took the man's hand.

"I'm Louis, your new nanny."  


End file.
